Aerrows finally wrong
by HarbouringLies
Summary: What would happen if Aerrow jummped to cocclusions, well that's what I'm going to tell you. After one conversation that Aerrow only heard parts of he is cirtain that Piper is getting married. What will Aerrow do to stop her.


(Aerrow's POV)

I was walking down when I heard Piper scream with joy. I put my ear to her door she was talking on a communication crystal.

"I can't believe that I'm-getting married" Piper said.

"What, Pipers getting married" I whispered.

"I don't want to plan all of it" the voice asked.

"Of coarse not, I'm here to help" Piper replied.

"Got to go I got to tell mum and dad, oh and get Aerrow to give me some time off" Piper said. I couldn't believe it Piper was getting married, and she didn't want me and the guys to know about it. I heard Piper walking to the door, so I ran.

**A few minutes earlier in Piper's room**.

(Piper's POV)

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" I screamed.

"**I can't believe that I'm** going to be a maid of honour or that you're **getting married" **I said.

"I don't want to plan all of it" Mary said.

"Of coarse not, I'm here to help" I said.

**Back to the present.**

(Aerrow's POV)

"Guys, keep Piper distracted, I'll go into her room and check her calendar, and I'll need at least 20minets, but don't tell her we know that she is getting married" I said, before walking off down the hall only to bump into Piper.

"Piper" I said.

"Hey Aerrow I need to talk to you" Piper said.

"Sorry I need to, umm, I need to, umm, go on a patrol, but the guys said they had to talk to you there on the bridge" I said, before running off down the halls.

"I sure hope that Piper never knows that I'm going in her room, lets just say it won't end well" I said. I went into her room and luckily for me Piper had her calendar out. Let's see.

"1st of July" I mumbled.

"Dress fitting!" I shouted. Calm down Aerrow.

"2nd of July" I whispered.

"Food testing" I said.

"3rd of July vowel practise with Joe and Mary" I said. I clenched my teeth together at the thought of Joe; Mary must be her maid of honour.

"5th of July, Wedding nite, I have until the 5th to stop Piper from getting married" I said.

(Piper's POV)

"Finn, what are you talking about" I asked.

"Why are you getting married" Finn asked.

"What, I'm not getting married, my friend Mary is" I said.

"Oh, um, we haven't told Aerrow and maybe it's a good idea that we don't" Finn suggested.

"Yer, you're probably rite he's probably freak, and try and organise me" I agreed.

(Aerrow's POV)

I walked down back to the bridge. When I bumped into Piper again.

"Hi Piper, did Finn tell you the thing that he had to tell you" I asked.

"Huh Yer" Piper replied.

"See ya I'm going to hang with some friends" Piper said before walking off, I walked on to the bridge.

"Dude, when Piper gets back, you got to tell her that you love her because, Piper's getting married tonite" Finn told me.

"What" I shouted.

"Yer, I reckon that if you tell her you love her she won't get married" Finn said.

"Your probably rite" I said. An hour later Piper got home, she had a dress all packed away.

"Piper can I talk to you" I asked.

"Sure thing Aerrow, I just gotta put this dress away, come into my room" Piper said. I followed Piper to her room.

"If this dame dress wasn't so big" Piper complained.

"Piper, can you sit down, I need to talk to you" I said.

"Just a second, dame thing" Piper shouted.

"What's the problem" I asked.

"It has way to may thrills" Piper said.

"Ha" I snickered.

"This isn't a joke" Piper said.

"Sorry" I apologised.

"That's ok" Piper said.

"Here" I said.

"What" Piper asked.

"Pass me the dress I'll put it up for you" I offered

"Thanks" Piper said, before passing the dress.

"You weren't lying, it does have a lot of frills" I agreed.

"Ha, yer" Piper said.

"Piper sit down, I need to tell you something" I said

"Ok" Piper said sitting down.

"Piper, I, I, I" I shuttered.

"It's ok you can tell me anything" Piper said with a reassuring smile, and she held my hand firmly in hers.

"Piper, I love you and I don't want you to get married with this Joe guy" I said. Piper started laughing.

"Aerrow I'm not getting married" Piper said.

"What" I asked.

"My friend Mary is" Piper informed me.

"Oh, that's great, I made a fool of myself" I said before starting to walk out the door but I was stopped by a hand on my shoulder.

"Aerrow" Piper said.

"Yes" I said.

"I love you to" Piper said. I gave her a bug grin and kissed her.


End file.
